Meet the Incredibles
by kairi8
Summary: Violet Parr discovers a boy who claims to be from the future, but he has no knowledge of there ever being real superheros like her family in her time. Is he crazy or a threat and what does it mean if he is telling the truth? VioletXWilbur
1. Chapter 1

"Vi!" Dash Parr yelled as he sped literally at an inhuman speed into Violet's room, "Come on, Mom and Dad just got news from Lucius that there's another invention and Honey won't let him come out this time so it's just Dad and Mom!" Violet sighed and closed her book as Dash raced back to her doorway and waited obviously impatient.

Violet knew he was hoping that his parents would end up letting him go out on this mission, just as he hoped for every mission. Really he wasn't bad when he was focused on "saving the day". However, most of the time, he still would end up letting his ego get the better of him and would pull 'cool' or 'funny' antics, which could be harmless, if silly, like adding his own sound effects in actual battles but did range into the deadly like literally racing into battles with no idea what was going on just so he could be the first "superhero on the scene".

Once Violet began casually heading to her door, Dash left and sped down the stairs. When she got to the family room, she saw her parent's finishing putting on their supersuits as they watched the television. On the screen, a scared female field reporter stood carefully behind a large building struggling to keep composure for the camera but looking ready to run at any second. The person operating the camera apparently became brave and peeked his camera around the corner of the building and showing an initially comical scene. About 50 yards from where the news crew were, a middle aged, balding man stood almost triumphantly on top of a school bus proclaiming something Violet couldn't make out in what sounded like an extremely forced deep voice. As the camera zoomed in on the man Violet could see he wore what looked like a rushed homemade supersuit mixed with a generic action movie hero's outfit. The spandex that enveloped the man was a bright highlighter yellow that served only to show that it was clearly made a few sizes too small with the seams holding together by nothing more than a miracle. The suit was accented with almost random strips of a deep forest green cloth which had apparently been superglued on as one of the strips on the man's arm had begun to come off. In the man's hands, he held some kind of gun the size of a microwave and Violet guessed this is what was making everyone so terrified of him.

The female reporter's voice began to speak and explained the gun was a molecular weapon. Apparently it looked to have the ability to make objects disappear in an instant. It was apparently being theorized that the weapon was either shrinking the objects down to microscopic levels or simply vaporizing them into oblivion with no traces. The gun had also been shown to have another ability that the man had accidently found based on his initial reaction. The gun could super energize objects to the point they would explode.

"Another one of Syndrome's inventions?" Violet asked, drawing her family's attention away from the screen. Dash leaned over the back of the sofa in front of the t.v. and surveyed his parents with eager attentiveness.

Since Syndrome's death, his henchmen had apparently found his store of personal inventions and prototypes and had begun selling them to people at random. The people who got these inventions were usually retired CEO's or retired from other positions of power who were now looking for a new way to get power. What made these people even more dangerous is that the former henchmen selling these inventions apparently had little idea of how to operate them or even at times what they did so the people buying them tended to know even less. They were usually easy to apprehend, but they had to be fast before there were any accidents.

"Yea, the man is calling himself the 'Rating Reformer' and is calling for complete media censorship." Her mother quickly explained as she crossed the room and grabbed the home phone.

"He says his teenage daughter was brainwashed by tv into doing the nasty with her boyfriend after he walked in on them." Dash staged whispered to Violet as he fought to not burst out laughing.

This has to be the worst unintentional punishment in the world Violet thought as she caught another view of the spandexed-man. At least no one knew her parent's alter egos and they certainly didn't go around announcing her embarrassing moments as some kind of rallying point. Not to mention, their costumes were actually flattering; this guy's daughter must be dying in front of her television right now…

"Dashel Parr!" Her mother scolded as she shot him a glare with the phone still held to her ear. Dash ducked back down on the sofa. Her mother tone then abruptly shifted pleasantly as she said, "Hello Mrs. West, this is Helen Parr. Jack-Jack's mom? Would you mind dropping Jack-Jack off here when the playdate's over? Bob and I need to go pick up our daughter. Her car has broken down somewhere...Yes, Dash will be here to watch him. Thank-you so much. Bye-bye" Dash's head immediately popped back up with a protest forming on his lips.

"Dash, someone has to be here to watch Jack-Jack and Violet's powers are better suited for this." Her mother said knowingly.

"Basically, I'm crowd support and protection." Violet said trying to soften the blow to a devastated-looking Dash.

"But-But I can carry anyone out of there in no time! PLEASE!" Dash pleaded.

"Dash, you know you can't possibly get everyone far enough away by carrying them all by yourself. Not to mention, Violet will also be able to try to shield some of the buildings so the city won't be completely demolished." Her mother replied.

Apparently having no other arguments, Dash turned to her father, looking for any sign of support. Her father's attention had been on the screen through the whole discussion and only at the sound of silence did he look around at them confusedly. Seeing Dash's face, he uncertaintly said, "Your mother's right, you can't come with us." Her father finished the sentence almost as a question and looked to her mother. Her mother smiled in approval and her father turned back to his son with confidence. Dash gave a defeated sigh and flopped back down on the sofa.

Her father stood up and stretched while commenting, "If you ask me, this guy has got the totally wrong target. He should be taking that gun and paying a visit to the 'boyfriend'."

Her mother shook her head and turned back to Violet, "You need to get ready; we'll head out after your father moves the cars from the driveway."

"On it." Violet and her father said almost in unison heading in their respectful directions.

Thirty minutes later, Violet and her parents pulled up in costume to the block where the proclaimed "Rating Reformer" was still on top of the school bus and still delivering his speech. Around him, Violet could see the empty blocks of ground where buildings had stood as well as what looked like a missing statue in the middle of a fountain. Violet could see people just inside of the remaining building, obviously scared to come out into the open while the psycho with the gun held such as clear vantage point.

"Okay, Vi. Your mom and I will get his attention. We need you to get those people to safety and be ready to deflect; he might get spooked and desperate." Her father said as he watched scene and began slowly moving in.

"Be careful." Her mother said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before running to catch up with her father.

Violet entered the first building just as the "Rating Reformer" spotted her parents. The building was apparently some kind of daycare with only a few of the roughly two dozen people there being adults. Seeing her in her costume, the kids all burst into whispers and began pointing while the adults looked uncertain. She stood there nervously for a second before and a loud crash behind her spurred her into action

"Umm…Hi….I'm going to get you all to safety while Mr. and Mrs. Incredible stop the bad guy in spandex." Violet said in her best superhero voice, "I need all of the grownups to make sure all of the kids stay together and we're all going to walk quickly down the street until we get to the police, okay?"

The adults nodded in consent and began herding the children, who were still looking at Violet in awe, into groups. A minute later Violet tentatively exited the building at the head of the group and spotted her parents still trying to get close to the man, who was now firing the gun at her parents to keep them from being able to get any closer. He was close enough that Violet knew as soon as the group was completely out of the building, they would be an all too easy target. Keeping her back to the group and facing the battle, Violet ushered the group down the sidewalk. They had only gotten a few yards when Violet heard the man cry out:

"Protect the children before they can be tainted!"

He then aimed the gun straight at the group and fired, sending a bright red beam hurtling towards them. Violet threw a force field that was several times the size of the group in all directions to be safe as the kids screamed and covered their ears. The few adults tried to use their bodies as shields, covering as many kids as they could. Violet suddenly felt an intense pressure on her shield as the beam made contact and struggled to keep it whole. The two forces seemed to battle for dominance for a split second before a hole appeared. However, this hole wasn't in Violet's shield; it looked like it was between the red beam and her almost-transparent violet shield. The hole grew and then something red and white the size of a car shot out of it and crashed into the building Violet had just came out of. As soon as the object left the hole, both the hole and the red beam disappeared and Violet gratefully let her shield down exhausted from the effort. The "Rating Reformer" as well as her parents stared in confusion at what had just happened. Her mother was the first to react and launched herself at the man and before he could do anything she knocked the weapon away and wrapped her arms around his immobilizing him. Her father retrieved the weapon from where it had fallen and began inspecting it.

Violet turned back to the children and began reassuring them they were safe. The adults in the group began to regain control of the group as they initiated a mass game of "Quiet Mouse" and Violet looked back to the building where the red and white object had disappeared into. Curious, she carefully moved into the building and was shocked to see what looked like a bubbled-shaped UFO with fins crashed and broken along the back wall. As she got closer, Violet could he a boy slumped unconscious over some kind of control panel. She could see a cut on his forehead that was bleeding from hitting and cracking the glass of the, she guessed, ship. She was almost within arm's length of the ship when the glass pulled back and the boy roused. His head rolled to one side revealing his face that was now smeared with blood. Violet immediately jumped back and was about to turn invisible when the boy made eye contact. He had jet black hair that was styled in a weird point and wore a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt emblem. His deep chocolate eyes looked at her and he gave what looked like a smile and said:

"I'll have a cheese and mushroom large pizza." He then fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

"He asked for a pizza?" Rick asked with raised eyebrows as he finished taking notes on what had happened. Once Violet's parents had arrived and seen the boy and his ship, there had been an argument as to what to do with him. Violet's father was under the firm impression that the boy was some kind of apprentice or henchman for Syndrome, while Violet's mother believed her father was overreacting and being paranoid. Just before the authorities had arrived to arrest the 'Rating Reformer', they had finally agreed to take the boy back to her father's friend Rick who was a government agent along with the ship the boy had been in. When they had arrived, Violet's mother had insisted the boy be taken for treatment immediately and they hadn't seen him since.

Violet nodded as her mother said, "He was probably just confused from the crash."

Violet's father shook his head, "Or it's some code or he's trying to lure us into believing he's harmless." Violet's mother shot him a look and then turned back to Rick.

"It is suspicious that he came from at least part of the work of one of Syndrome's weapons, but so far we haven't found any weapons on him or the ship, but in its current condition we can't tell much of anything about it right now. We do know his name is Wilbur Robinson." The older man said as he sorted through some papers on his clipboard.

"Wilbur? Did he wake up?" Violet asked glancing back down the long hallway they had taken the boy down at least an hour ago.

"Not that I'm aware, our physician should be back to give an update any minute now. We actually found this in his pocket along with a crumpled coupon to a tanning salon." He now held up a thin plastic square about as thick as a pack of gum and handed it to Violet's mother. Violet leaned in to get a look and saw on the front of it was the name Wilbur Robinson in bold metallic letters along with a picture of the boy smirking at the photographer. As she was inspecting the picture, a younger-looking woman in a white lab coat came from the hallway.

"The boy is waking up now. He has some bruising from the crash and we put in a few stitches in the head wound, but otherwise he appears alright." The doctor reported to the group as Rick took back the plastic square and made a few more notes on the clipboard.

"Thank-you, did he say anything?" Rick asked.

"He just asked where his ship was and that he needed to speak with whoever was in charge. He's in the first exam room whenever you want to see him." The doctor replied. Rick thanked her and she left back down the hallway.

"See? This is part of some plan." Violet's father said sounding slightly vindicated.

"We're going to find that out now. We'll all find out just where this 'Wilbur Robinson' came from." Rick said leading them down the hallway.

As they turned down one of the passages, Violet could see the boy through a window by a door marked "Exam One". He was propped up on several pillows and was looking down at one of his wrists, which was handcuffed to the railing of the hospital bed, with a confused expression. He was wearing a white hospital gown and was connected by a few leads to a machine that displayed his vital signs. As they entered through the door, he looked up surprised and Violet could see a few black stitches across the cut on his forehead. She could now also see a few dark blotchy bruises starting to form on his slender arms.

"Who are you?" Wilbur asked, looking from Violet and her parents, still in their costumes, to Rick.

"The guy in charge," Rick replied. The older man began flipping through his papers on his clipboard as Wilbur watched with an expression of confusion mixed with a slight look of fear. Finding the paper he was looking for, Rick laid the rest on the table in the corner of the small room.

"So Wilbur Robinson, I think you have quite a story to tell us." He said as he took a seat in one of the two chairs by the table.

"How do you know my name?" Wilbur asked now defensive as he avoided the implied question.

"Your i.d. was in your front pocket. It wasn't too hard to figure out when it was right next to a picture of you. Unfortunately that was all it was able to tell us about you." Rick replied pointedly as he held up the plastic square from before which had been hidden behind the paper.

Wilbur's eyes widened for a split second as the machine displaying his vital signs beeped rapidly as his heart rate shot up at seeing the disk in Rick's hand. Wilbur glanced at the machine and closed his eyes for a second as the machine's beeping fell back into a slower rhythm before he coolly said, "I'm going to need that back. It belongs it me."

"And a need some information, which once again brings us back to where did you come from?" Rick said in an annoyed voice as he hid the plastic disk behind the paper again. Wilbur's gaze followed the plastic square until it disappeared. He then looked back up and over to Violet and her parents.

"That's classified and I can't disclose that information to common civilians." He stated in an assertive voice as he waved a hand to indicate Violet's family. Violet felt slightly insulted at this and saw her parents shoot each other a puzzled look.

"Son, you obviously don't know who these people are. First of all they are the ones that brought you here for treatment. Second they are the Incredibles; one of the most committed superhuman family I've ever seen. They are anything but 'common civilians'." Rick replied now in an aggravated voice. Violet blushed slightly at Rick's compliment about her family but watched Wilbur's look of complete bewilderment as Rick's words sunk in.

"Wait…superhuman? Like with powers?" Wilbur asked looking back at Violet's family again.

"Yes, superhuman as in they as superheroes. Did you think the bright red outfits were some kind fashion statement?" Rick said exasperated. Wilbur still watched Violet's family with a look that clearly said he did not believe or understand what Rick was telling him.

"Well, where I come from…" Wilbur began before he abruptly stopped himself.

"Yes…?" Rick asked trying to get him to continue, but Wilbur only clapped his mouth shut as he resumed watching Violet's family. Rick gave a loud sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"You still think he is working for Syndrome?" Violet's mother whispered to her father who ignored the question.

"Invisigirl, would you mind giving a demonstration so that maybe we can get some answers from our friend here?" Rick asked as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Violet pulled her attention away from Wilbur as she nodded to Rick. As she looked back to Wilbur, she saw his eyes locked onto hers while his face still held its confused look. Violet gave a nervous smile before she used her power to disappear. As she did, Wilbur's mouth dropped open as he jerked back in surprise with wide eyes. The vitals machine suddenly made loud rapid noises as Wilbur's heart rate once again shot up in his surprise. Waiting a second, Violet then reappeared causing another surprised jerk.

"H-How did you do that?" Wilbur asked as he slowly relaxed back onto his bed.

"Ummm…I don't know. It's just one of the powers I was born able to do." Violet replied embarrassed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"How do you have pow…" Wilbur began as his voice trailed off for a second. Suddenly his attention snapped back over to Rick and he asked in a serious voice, "What's today's date?"

"March 16th; you were only unconscious for a few hours." Rick said.

"What is the year?" Wilbur again asked seriously.

"2010." Rick replied now interested as he leaned forward.

"But that's not right…" Wilbur said looking at Violet again. Once again Violet felt slightly insulted at his statement. Apparently making a decision, Wilbur gave a deep sigh and said, "Okay, I'll tell you. I'm a time cop. I'm an agent for the Time Continuum Task Force. I come from the future."

"Excuse me?" Rick said as if waiting for Wilbur to say that was some kind of joke.

"I come from the year 2043. My badge was in my pocket…" Wilbur said glancing around the room as if looking for his pants.

"The only thing that was in your pocket's besides this," Rick began as he held up the plastic square again, "and a tanning salon coupon." Hearing this, Wilbur shifted uneasily on the hospital bed for a moment.

"I umm…must have left my badge back in my time…But I can prove I'm from the future if I could have that back for a moment." Wilbur said indicating the plastic square.

"Okay, fine. Just know that all three of these people have abilities which can subdue you in seconds." Rick said as he crossed the room to give Wilbur the square.

"Get ready, it's probably some kind of zero point energy device so he can escape." Violet's father whispered as he tensed. Violet's mother merely shook her head in response. Violet just watched as Wilbur took the square and placed the pads of his index finger on the square. Suddenly what looked like a hologram of a computer screen appeared above the square. The screen had another large picture of Wilbur with writing scrolling beside it.

"See? I told you I was from the future." Wilbur said as he tapped a section of the writing and the screen zoomed in so Violet could see the words "Date of Birth: March 30th, 2024"

"If you are from the future, aren't you a little young to be a cop of any kind? According to this you would be 19." Rick said looking only slightly surprised by the hologram that was slightly illuminating his face.

Wilbur hesitated for a second before answering, "Why yes! I would be for your time. In 2038, schools have become very specialized."

"So why are you so surprised by seeing superheroes? They have been around for a while even for our time." Rick said waving a hand to Violet's family.

Wilbur's brow furrowed for a moment and he looked down at the white sheets on his bed before he said, "B-because in the future there are no superheroes and there have never been any real ones that I know of. People have technology to do superhuman things but nobody is just born with abilities. The closest person I know to a superhero is my Uncle Art, but he's a pizza delivery guy..."

_That's why he asked me for a pizza_, _but that still doesn't explain why he doesn't know about supers if he is from the future _Violet thought as she watched Wilbur press a button on the screen and the hologram disappeared.

"So were you on an assignment to fix the time continuum because there was something wrong?" Rick asked.

Wilbur again paused as he looked to the side of the hospital bed before answering, "Well…no, see there's only ever been one time the continuum was messed up, but our…task force didn't actually fix it, someone else did."

"So what does your task force do then?" Rick asked pointedly.

"We…ensure that the right people have access to time machines and their proper functioning." Wilbur replied in a cool voice.

"Right…Well, We're going to go discuss what you have told us and we will be back in a moment." Rick said moving back across the room to retrieve his papers from the table.

As they all entered the hall and the door closed Violet's father said, "Well, it's obvious he's lying."

"Yes, but the question is about what?" Rick said as he surveyed Wilbur from the window. Right now he was toying with the plastic square with a thoughtful look on his face.

"About everything! Syndrome probably fed him that story so we wouldn't question his advance technology." Violet's father said waving his hands.

"He seemed pretty surprised when I turned invisible." Violet offered in a sort of defense.

"She's right and so far we have not been able to find any kind of weapon on him." Rick said affirmatively, "However until we know exactly where Mr. Robinson came from and why, we have to keep a close eye on him."

"So where will he go?" Violet's mother asked.

Rick sighed as he glanced back down at his papers, "I don't know. We need the hospital rooms here available so he can't stay here, but I don't know who I can place him with in case he is dangerous."

"He could stay with us." Violet's mother offered.

"Helen!" Violet's father said surprised, "Even he just said that boy could be dangerous and you want to bring him home to live with our children!"

"Bob, it would be temporary and who better for a 'dangerous' boy to live with than a house full of superheroes?" Violet's mother countered.

"We do have the spare bedroom and it's on the other side of the house from our rooms." Violet offered.

"Which also means that he could escape and know exactly where we live." Violet's father argued.

"Honey, with your hearing he won't be able to go to the bathroom without you knowing. Plus, Syndrome figured out where we lived without us taking him there ourselves. If this boy were under Syndrome's orders he would be able to find us." Violet's mother said in a soothing voice.

"That's not very comforting…" Violet's father mumbled, apparently unable to come up with yet another argument.

"We should know more in a couple of days after we've finished analyzing the boy's ship…Think of it this way Bob, it'll make up for all the time and money we spent relocating your family from your vigilante crime fighting before Syndrome." Rick said with a smirk.

Violet's father gave a defeated grumbled before turning away. He gave a loud sigh before saying, "Fine, he stays with us for _now_, but as soon as we figure out exactly when and where he came from and why, he's gone."

Violet smiled in spite of herself. She was oddly excited to be bringing Wilbur home with them. From hearing him talk, Violet couldn't believe he could be working for any sort of supervillain. If he really was from the future then he was really interesting, but even if he wasn't; he was the first person she had ever met that didn't grow up with real superheroes, which still made him interesting. Plus, Violet thought as she watched Wilbur from the window, he wasn't too bad looking.

A/n: Hey everyone! So chapter 2 is FINALLY up! Dang this took forever...Anyway, some fyi stuff: The first part of this originally was A LOT longer, like it detailed EVERYTHING that happened from the end of chapter 1 to the first line. Short version of this is that I didn't like it because it felt too long and boring so I deleted it and put in the little summary. If you want to read the whole version, it's on my tumblr, but again I felt it was really long and boring so away it went.

Also, this is in the same post as where the long version is, but I'll say it here, normally I write in like big spurts and those end up being what gets posted on here. For this chapter, I was repeatedly interrupted by my lovely brothers so it was written in lumps. I am interested to see if people have a preference or can even tell a difference between last chapter and this one and could let me know in a review. Plus, I will love you FOREVER if you review because I get so excited about those, but no pressure ;)

So now we finally have Wilbur going home with the Incredibles and next chapter is going to be all about him meeting Dash and Jack-Jack and Bob is still not thrilled about him being there (by the way: I am SOO with Bob on his view of Wilbur, I mean for Pete's sake! He came out of one of Syndrome's weapons! Thankfully Bob is wrong though). Plus next chapter we can finally get into some VioletxWilbur-ness!

Hope everyone is having an AWESOME week!

~Claire


	3. Chapter 3

Violet sat silently on one side of the back seat of the car as she tried to make as many unnoticed terse glances to Wilbur as possible. He sat on the other side of the car gazing in awe from the car's complicated system in the front to the outside. They drove on a mostly empty road and a few minutes ago had stopped by an "abandoned" farm to both change clothes and transform the car back to its normal exterior look.

"So Wilbur, what are the cars like in the future?" Violet's mother asked, trying to spur conversation in the silent car. Next to her, Violet's father looked attentively in the rearview mirror to catch Wilbur's response.

"I really can't say much about the future in case it could mess anything up further." Wilbur said coolly, "although I will say I've never seen such an old model in such great condition."

This was probably meant to be a compliment but Violet caught her father's eyes widen in surprise and then narrow as he suddenly turned his attention back to the road. Before they had gone back to the room Wilbur was in to tell him he was coming back with them, Violet's mother had made her father promise to be on his best behavior around Wilbur and to be hospitable. So far, it looked like hospitable meant mostly silence and the odd look, which bordered on being hostile.

Violet's mother gave a little laugh and said, "If you think this is an old model, wait until you see my minivan."

The car turned into their neighborhood and Violet's mother said, "Both of my sons should be home by now so you will get to meet them. Dash is my oldest son and Jack-Jack is my youngest. I will warn you now; they are very energetic and…unique like us."

Turning now into their driveway, Wilbur made a confused look as he gazed at their house.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"It's so normal." Wilbur said turning to her.

Violet gave a little laugh and replied, "Well, we are superheroes. Gotta have our alter egos."

As the garage door shut behind them, Violet could hear the sounds of muffled yelling coming from inside the house. Apparently Violet's parents also heard the sounds too and quickened their pace to the door to their house with Violet and Wilbur trailing only a few feet behind. As the door opened, Violet saw a figure with blonde hair streak by the door, clutching something protectively.

"It's MINE! You had yours already!"

Violet wanted to groan as they entered the house and she caught the back of Dash in the kitchen, tensed as if he were being hunted. A second later, her brother Jack-Jack literally fell through the ceiling, landing on Dash's back as he desperately reached for whatever Dash was cradling like his life depended on it. Well, at least Violet knew it was Jack-Jack; to anyone outside their family it probably looked like some kind of miniature red demon had managed to fall from heaven. A demon in a Thunderhead t-shirt and jeans.

"NO! It isn't!" Jack-Jack screamed back as he continued to struggle on Dash's back.

Dash was just beginning to pry Jack-Jack's small body off of him when their mother yelled, "Boys! What are you doing?"

Jack-Jack abruptly released himself from Dash's back in surprise as Dash made an inhuman sprint into the living room. Jack-Jack quickly morphed back to his normal appearance as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Mom! Jack-Jack was trying to steal my can of spaghetti and meatballs! Tell him it's mine and he can't have it" Dash whined as Violet saw the can still clutched protectively in his arms as he looked frantically from their mother to Jack-Jack.

"Nuh-uh! It was mine and he stole it!" Jack-Jack yelled back as he looked to their mother.

"Why are you two even thinking about eating when you know it's almost dinnertime? What kind of impression do you think you are giving to our guest?" Violet's mother asked as she gave each of them a good stare down.

"It was my…" Dash began to argue back until the rest of what their mother had said sunk in. Wilbur moved into better view of them from behind Violet's father and Violet heard one of her brothers give a small gasp. Both Dash and Jack-Jack's eyes went wide as Wilbur gave a wave with an expression of complete surprise. Her brother's eyes then shifted to each other's with accusatory expressions; allowing "normal people" to see their powers was one of the most basic taboos, which had been drilled into their heads by their parents since they could remember.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you saw that. Sometimes I swear I'm not related to either of them." Violet said, embarrassed, "I would say they aren't normally like this, but they usually are."

"Actually…it's cool." Wilbur replied as his surprised look eased from his face, "They kind of remind me of my family."

Violet met his deep brown eyes and gave a relieved smile as her mother said to her brothers, "Both of you on the couch now and Dash give me that can."

Without saying a word both of her brothers went to their living room couch and sat down on opposite ends. Dash then reluctantly handed over the can of spaghetti.

"Violet, would you mind showing Wilbur to the guest bedroom while your father and I have a word with Dash and Jack-Jack about their actions?" Violet's mother said while she continued to stare down Dash and Jack-jack who were both looking in different directions with looks of complete guilt.

"Sure." Violet said as she motioned for Wilbur to follow her. By just being in the room with her mother in this mood had Violet feeling as if she were a little girl and had just done something wrong so she was more than willing to leave.

As they entered the hall, Wilbur said, "Wow, your mom could give mine a run for her money in the 'if looks could kill' department."

Violet laughed and said, "You should have seen her when Dash stole one of Jack-Jack's toys for fun and Jack-Jack went into a full-on flaming meltdown around the house."

Wilbur's eyebrows rose, "Flaming?"

Violet nodded as she pointed out the hall bathroom and said, "Yea, Jack-Jack's really special when it comes to his powers."

Reaching the end of the hallway, Violet opened the door to the guest bedroom and flicked on the light. Sticking out from one wall was a full sized bed with deep blue sheets. On the other side of the room was a large wooden dresser along with a desk and a desktop computer resting on it. Finally the other wall contained the door to the room's closet along with a window.

"So this is it." Violet said waving to indicate the room. She and Wilbur walked into the room and Wilbur regarded the room, particularly the desktop, with curiosity.

After a second, Wilbur smiled and nodded, "It looks good. Remind me to thank your mother again for letting me stay here."

They both looked around the room in silence for few seconds. Violet was dying to ask Wilbur more questions about the future as well as himself.

"So," Wilbur began, as he leaned against a wall near the door, breaking the silence, "What else can your family do power-wise?"

Violet smiled and was instantly relieved her father wasn't there to hear his question; he would have probably interpreted it as some ploy to find out about her family and possibly their weaknesses. However, Violet reasoned the question was more out of curiosity than anything. Really, why would a person not be curious after seeing the spectacle Violet's brothers had just made, especially from a person who claimed to be from a future without superheroes? Violet was still trying to figure out why he was lying on that point and hoped maybe by answering his question; he would be more inclined to answer hers truthfully.

"Well, Jack-Jack's powers are kind of all over the place and would take a while to list. Basically, he is able to shape shift in a lot of ways. You saw Dash's powers, but that wasn't even him at half speed. My mom's really flexible and is literally elastic like a rubber band and my dad is-"

"Super strength," Violet's father said from behind Wilbur and her, making both of them jump, "I also have super sensitivity as in super hearing." At this, his gaze shifted to Wilbur for a second before he appeared to force himself to relax.

"Your mother says dinner will be in fifteen minutes." He said in a casual voice and then brushed in between Wilbur and Violet into the bedroom and went to the closet. He pulled out a large folded brown throw and tucked it under his arm.

"What's that for?" Violet asked indicating the throw.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Why?" Violet asked, wondering if her father was in trouble with her mother.

"There's ummm…going to be a game on late tonight and I want to stay up to watch it without waking up mom." He said vaguely.

_You just want to be literally between Wilbur and our rooms_ Violet thought as she hoped Wilbur bought the obvious lie.

Wilbur nodded politely as Violet's father brushed back in between them and headed back down the hall. Wilbur watched him go for a second longer before turning his attention back to Violet.

"So that leaves you."

"What about me?" Violet asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any other powers besides the best disappearing act I've ever seen?" He asked with a slight smile playing on his face.

Violet blushed and said, "Well, I can do this." She then took the light purple headband out of her hair, causing her hair to fall loosely around her. She gave it a light toss and quickly threw a force field around it so that it froze in place in midair. Wilbur's mouth dropped open as he put his hand tentatively against the force field that encircled the headband. Violet waited a second and then let the force field go and the headband fell into Wilbur's outstretched hand.

"Man, you could do an awesome magic show with those powers." Wilbur commented as he handed the headband back.

Violet dropped her head as she repositioned the headband so that, she hoped, Wilbur didn't catch the second time in as many minutes that she blushed. Suddenly she heard her mother call Wilbur and her for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! I figured out how to do the Line break thing! Anyway: Here is chapter 3. Hope everyone likes it and I want to send a HUGE thank-you out to anyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome and as I have said before, I get WAY too excited when I see a new review. So I thought I would also add the inspiration for this story because it is in part a true one. The whole Jack-Jack and Dash fighting over a can of speghiti and meatballs thing did happen. That was the fight I got to deal with a few years ago when I was watching them during summer vacation. The differences? Well, obviously no powers, the can was actually a package of Ramen Noodles and the weapons of choice for the fight were a broom and a mop, which they did use to hit each other with so that they had bruises. Yea, that was a fun fight to break up...

So what's coming up as for story? Well the hints I am giving are either going to be for the next chapter or the next two...I haven't quite decided yet:

A "proper" introduction of Dash and Jack-Jack to Wilbur

Another fight! But this time with a real bad guy ;)

Final Hint because it's begging to become a bad joke:

Bon Voyage everybody and have a great week!

~Claire


	4. Chapter 4

As Violet and Wilbur rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, she could see her brothers already seated at the table and from their stiff silent positions it looked like it was at least in part due to some kind of punishment. Jack-Jack looked like he was about to cry as he gazed miserably at his empty spot on the table but did shoot at glance over to Dash, which clearly said he blamed Dash for their current predicament. Dash had his head resting on his hand and was poking at the table with a bitter expression. However when Dash saw Violet and Wilbur enter, his face abruptly lit up as he quickly looked from Wilbur to the empty chair next to him with a clear look of invitation.

On the other side of the kitchen, Violet's mother was busy at the stove and called over her shoulder, "Dinner's just about done. You two go ahead and sit down anywhere."

Wilbur looked to Violet as he hesitated for just a moment, Violet smiled and took her normal seat across from Dash, leaving the chair between them open.

Wilbur had just sat down in the chair when Dash opened his mouth to ask, "So you're Wilbur?" Violet knew this was just the tip of the iceberg for Dash's questioning, but he was apparently trying to appear at least for now like the "cool" teenager he thought he was.

"Yup, and you're Dash." Wilbur said looking at Dash and he turned his attention to Jack-Jack who was timidly watching Wilbur with wide eyes, "And you're Jack-Jack?"

Jack-Jack gave a little nod and Violet could see Dash was thrilled and surprised at Wilbur knowing who he was without Dash needing to introduce himself. As Dash prepared to ask another question, Violet's mother rounded the table with a large bowl in hand. As she laid it on the table, Violet could see a huge mound of actual homemade spaghetti and meatballs.

"I thought we would have some real spaghetti since Dash and Jack-Jack are apparently desperate enough for it to fight over a can of instant." Violet's mother said, looking over to her sons with raised eyebrows but a small smile on her face. She then turned to Wilbur and said, "I hope this is alright with you Wilbur; I can make you something else if you don't like it."

Wilbur smiled and said, "No, this looks great. Spaghetti's a staple at my house too."

Violet's father then entered the kitchen, pausing by the counter to lay down his newspaper before heading to the table and taking a seat next to Violet.

Dash turned back to Wilbur and eagerly asked, "Are you really from the future?"

Wilbur glanced up from spooning out a helping of the spaghetti and said, "Yup."

Dash excitedly scooted in his seat before asking, "That's so cool! When are you from? Why did you come here? What's it like in the future?"

Seeing Dash who was now emanating his awe and curiosity of Wilbur, Wilbur gave a smirk and said, "Specifically, I'm from 2043." Wilbur paused for a moment as he apparently tried to figure out how to say his next thought with a thoughtful expression, "I do use a time machine, but I wasn't exactly aiming for this time my last trip. Something happened and somehow I got here."

All around the table, everyone was watching Wilbur with varying displays of curiosity. Violet herself was a little shocked. It wasn't just the fact that there were superheroes in this world; Wilbur had somehow managed to get pulled into a different time than whatever one he had been intending to go to.

After a moment Dash asked, "So what's everything like in 2043?"

This apparently snapped Wilbur out of his concentrated expression as he said nonchalantly, "I can't really say because of the whole messing with the time stream thing." Dash nodded reverently like this was perfectly reasonable to him before Wilbur continued, "I can show you my driver's license though." Wilbur then reached into his pocket and pulled out the plastic square from before and showed it to Dash. Violet found herself also leaning in to look at the plastic square even though she had seen it multiple times before.

As before, Wilbur placed his finger on the square and the hologram from before appeared, slightly illuminating the dining room table. To say that her brother's expressions were shocked would have been an enormous understatement; Dash gave an exclamation as he began excitedly craning his head to look at the hologram from every possible angle, nearly knocking over his glass. Jack-Jack continued his silent observation of Wilbur, but did give an audible gasp and Violet wondered if it was possible for his huge eyes to get any bigger.

After finally recovering enough to speak, Dash asked, "So how old do you have to be to get a time machine?"

Wilbur glanced away from Dash to look at the hologram for a second before saying, "Normal people aren't allowed to use the time machines without being supervised. It runs too big a risk for someone to go back in time to change the future."

Once again nodding in amazement, Dash now asked, "How did you get to use one?"

Before Wilbur could answer, Violet's mother interjected and said, "Dash, let Wilbur eat. Neither of you have touched your spaghetti. I'm he would like a breather from your interrogation."

Violet glanced down at her plate, which wasn't faring much better than Dash and Wilbur's and took a large bite of spaghetti. Wilbur gave Violet's mother a thankful smile as he too took a bite of spaghetti before turning back to Dash, who was looking from his meal to Wilbur with a torn expression.

"To answer your last question, I got to use one because I'm a time cop." Wilbur said matter of factly. He then took a bite of spaghetti with an exaggerated manner while giving Dash a wink.

Taking his example, Dash took a bite of spaghetti and chewed it for a moment before an excited smile formed on Dash face and he said, "Dude! That has to be the coolest job ever! It's like being a superhero!" As he said this, Dash's head suddenly perked as he thought of something and said, "Oh! What are the superheroes like in your time? Am I really famous in the future? I go by The Dash now but I might have changed it to something cooler by your time." As Dash began to ramble about the possibilities for his superhero career, he didn't notice as Wilbur's expression became very concentrated as he poked thoughtfully at his plate.

Finally Dash paused to let Wilbur answer and he said, "We don't have superheroes in my time. In fact, I've never heard of anyone in any time having real super powers before I came here."

Dash was silent for a moment as he stared uncomprehendingly at Wilbur and eventually asked, "You don't have superheroes? How can you not have superheroes?"

Wilbur shrugged and said, "We've just never had them."

Dash continued to watch Wilbur now with an uncertain look before asking, "So how do you fight the bad guys?"

Wilbur once again shrugged and said, "There's not really much crime activity in my time…My dad is really famous in my time because he's a genius and made all kinds of inventions that have made everything pretty close to a utopia."

Dash still looked slightly confused but suddenly glanced quickly from Violet's father to Wilbur and said, "My dad's really famous too! Yea, everybody's heard of Mr. Incredible!"

Wilbur nodded and smiled, which Dash took as encouragement and continued, "He's got this really cool room with all of the stuff he's been in and gotten as a superhero." Dash suddenly turned to Violet's father and asked, "Can we show him your room? Please?"

Violet looked over to her father who was surprisingly looking from Dash to Wilbur like he was actually considering this question. Her father's study through all of the moving to different houses they had done, his special room. While it wasn't strictly off-limits, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack rarely went in there and only for brief periods of time. To get their mother to go along with even having it, her father had maintained that by having a room for his superhero deeds he could display his achievements without having to take them down every time company came over. Since the Syndrome battle he had made some changes to his newest "study" with a large portion of the room now displaying some of the most embarrassing pictures and things made by Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack.

Violet's father brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck before eventually saying, "We can go in there for a while after dinner. It'll be a learning experience for our guest."

Violet's mother looked pleasantly surprised as she smiled at Violet's father who returned with a little shrug and smaller smile.

"Sweet!" Dash exclaimed as he began working on shoveling as much food into his mouth as possible.

Once dinner was over, Violet, Wilbur, Jack-Jack, and Dash trailed behind Violet's father as they made their way to his study. Jack-Jack clung to Violet's hand as he half-way hid on her side, but kept trying to peak around to look at Wilbur. Violet had been a little surprised by Jack-Jack's shyness around Wilbur. Normally around other people, Jack-Jack was fighting with Dash over who could be the center of attention. Then again, normally they didn't have "normal" people from the future staying at their house. As their father opened the door to his study, Dash confidently sauntered into the room before looking back to catch Wilbur's reaction. Wilbur walked slowly into the room as he took in the walls which were packed with frames. The furniture of the room included a large desk along with a worn chair. Along one wall was a display case with her father's original supersuit inside it.

Wilbur began slowly meandering through the room, inspecting each frame with Dash giving commentary.

"Oh! That one is from when Dad won "Super of the Year." Mom came in third that year." Dash said as he pointed to a magazine cover. Abruptly pointed to a drawing below it, "Oh! And that one is a thank-you letter from Japan! Isn't that so cool? I can't read half of it, but it's still awesome."

Wilbur nodded as he continued looking. Then he paused and pointed to another framed drawing on the wall. It was a crayon drawing of two stick figures with one being very large and a much smaller one with what looked like a ball in the space between them. Along the top and bottom were the words, "I LOVE YOU DADDY" in messy handwriting with little squiggles of color decorating the sides.

"Who did this one?"

This broke Dash's concentration for a second as he waved it away, "That's just a picture Jack-Jack drew for Dad for father's day."

Wilbur turned to look back at Jack-Jack who nervously pressed into Violet's leg. Coming over, Wilbur sank down to Jack-Jack's height.

"Did you draw that for your dad?" Wilbur asked and Jack-Jack gave a quick nod. Wilbur gave an impressed look and said, "It's really good. It's no wonder your dad put it up on his wall."

Jack-Jack seemed to swell with pride as he relaxed a little. Wilbur held out his hand and Jack-Jack took it with his other hand still holding onto Violet's. Together the three of them went back over to Dash who was clearly ready to continue his tour of the pictures. Behind them, Violet's father silently watched from the door. As Dash continued, it wasn't until a few feet later that Wilbur asked another question.

"What's this one?"

Once again Dash gave a dismissive attitude toward the photograph as he answered, "That's from when Violet went to prom."

Violet felt herself blushing as she suddenly stared down at the floor. The picture was taken just outside their house with Violet smiling beside Tony, her first and last boyfriend. He was in a dark suit while Violet had been in a slim but flowing lavender dress. Her hair had been pulled back before falling down her back in curls.

Wilbur leaned in slightly as he continued to look at the picture, "She looks beautiful in this." He then glanced over to Violet causing her to further blush as her head shot back down to look at the floor.

Dash nodded before saying, "Yea, but her old boyfriend ended being a jerk."

Wilbur looked at Dash inquiringly as he said this but only nodded and Dash continued his tour as if nothing happened. As they reached the end of the room with the display case, Dash introduced the suit proudly.

"This was Dad's previous supersuit. He met my mom in this suit, back when she was Elastigirl but he was still Mr. Incredible. Mom's old suit is in a compartment behind it because she didn't want hers out."

"It was one of the only things to survive from the old house." Violet's father said from behind their group as he made his way over and tapped on the case, "Kind of ironic considering its maker claimed then and now it was a 'hobo suit' and yet she made this thing able to probably withstand a nuclear explosion."

Wilbur nodded as he looked from the suit to Violet's father. He then asked, "Why was this one of the only things to survive?"

Violet's father's expression became very serious as he said, "There was a battle a few years ago against a super genius and our old house ended up being destroyed. In fact, most of what is on the walls I've had to spend the last years finding to put them up. The others, like Jack-Jack's drawing, are replicas with the originals safely stored."

Wilbur looked back around the room in awe before saying, "This room is really cool. It's like a superhero version of my Dad's lab."

Dash gave a smug face as Violet's father looked at Wilbur and gave a small smile. Her father then looked away and said, "You guys probably should go and get ready for bed."

Jack-Jack tugged on Violet's hand and asked, "Can you and Wilbur read me a story tonight?"

Violet glanced over to Wilbur who gave a shrug and said, "I'll do you one better. How about Violet and I act out a story for you?"

Jack-Jack's face lit up as he nodded vigorously.

"Act out a story?" Violet asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I do some mean character voices." Wilbur said proudly. Dash stood by them and Violet could tell form his expression that he was going to "happen to decide" to watch whatever performance Violet and Wilbur were about to give.

As they left, Wilbur paused for a moment to thank Violet's father for letting them see his room.

"Sure…It was no problem, kid." Violet's father said as he looked thoughtfully at his former supersuit.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey people! As always you guys are awesome for reading this and I potentially have a mission for someone, which I will explain at the end of this note. First off, I am going to say right now, I'm going to shoot for my regular update next Sunday, but I have exams all this week (which I should be studying for right now, but shh! It'll get done…sometime) so I'm just letting you guys know right now in case it doesn't happen by Sunday. Also, as for this chapter: Wilbur's starting to give out some important information and it's going to be expanded in later chapters (Yea, for once in my life, I did an actual full outline for this thing). A question I'm going to answer now since I couldn't find a way to get it into this chapter: Why did Edna make that display case so protective since she was so easily able to throw away Bob's suit in the movie? It's because she knows Bob is actually sentimental about that suit (Again he met his wife in it) and she wanted to do something nice for him without actually having to be all emotional about it. As for probably one of the biggest questions I think you guys might be having right now (other than how in the world did Wilbur get here, which unfortunately is not really going to be answered until like chapter 11) being why in the world did Bob let Wilbur into his like secret superhero room if he doesn't trust him? Well, Bob still doesn't quite trust Wilbur, okay he really doesn't trust Wilbur, but he was hoping that by showing Wilbur his room that maybe it would keep Wilbur talking like he was at dinner so Bob could find out more…and that maybe it would instill a bit of fear/respect in Wilbur for Mr. Incredible.

Okay so MISSION TIME people! So if you read last chapter's A/N you can probably guess what is going to happen in next chapter. (Slight Spoilers I should warn ahead) There is going to be a fight with Bomb Voyage. It was at one time going to be part of this chapter, but I think it's going to be huge and important enough to warrant its own chapter. So what do I need of some helpful readers? If there are ANY people reading this who are fluent or at least mostly fluent in French, I need your help for Bomb Voyage. I'm debating if I'm including "subtitles" with what he will be saying, but I want to for sure have him speaking French, which I know like 0 about except for like hi and thank-you. I really would rather not use an online translator because I know from my Spanish class, those can be wrong. So if ANYONE can help me out on this I would be HUGELY in your debt (If you want, I will write you in as an "extra/bystander" for the fight, I'll write you a non!story scene of your choice, you name it, I'll pretty much do it. Plus, you would kind of get a sneak peak for the next chapter). If you want to help me out, send me a message either on here or on my tumblr, which my link is on my profile, and I will get back to you. Thanks for at the very least reading this monster of an A/N!

Have an awesome week and if you guys have/had exams like me, I wish you huge amounts of luck!

~Claire


	5. Chapter 5

Violet studiously watched Dash as she concentrated on not hearing what he was actually saying or stealing at glance at Wilbur to see his reaction to whatever Dash was saying. Since they had gotten in the car to pick-up Dash from track practice, Dash had been on a roll of telling Wilbur the greatest hits of the most embarrassing moments from Violet's life starting from birth. At first Violet had tried to downplay or distract Dash, but that had only seemed to spur him on. She was now trying to wait him for him to grow bored or run out of stories.

"Oh! And then there was Violet's first date with Tony Rydinger! Okay, so she spent all day hauled up in her bathroom-" Dash began before Violet loudly said, "Okay, that's enough story time unless you want to tell him about why your Spanish teacher never calls on you to speak.

Dash glared at Violet and didn't say anything as he avoided looking at anyone. After a moment Violet heard him grumble, "Spanish is hard…Why can't they use G's like normal people…" Violet made an attempt to smirk as she felt her chest painfully constrict.

_He just had to bring up Tony when we're all trapped in this car. _Violet thought to herself.

Next to Dash, Wilbur perked over Dash's head to meet Violet's eyes, "Whose Tony?"

Violet felt her face go beat red as she answered, "He was….a guy at my old school." As Violet ducked her head, she saw Dash once again open his mouth to say something.

"So is anyone hungry? We can meet up with your father and Jack-Jack for lunch somewhere before we head home." Violet's mother interrupted. Violet snapped her head up and caught her mother's smile before turning and seeing Wilbur still watching her.

"Anywhere but that Chinese place by our house. The entire menu is in Chinese and I think I keep ordering stir fried dog." Dash answered successfully distracted.

Everyone in the car laughed as Violet's mother stopped at a red light. A split second later the windows from the upper floors of a building a hundred feet ahead of them shattered from an explosion. All around from their car to the building there were screams as two figures calmly strutted out of the entrance of the building several floors below where the explosion had gone off.

Violet's mother rolled down the car's window so they could hear a woman's voice with an extremely heavy French accent amplified by a megaphone declare, "We have taken the workers of this bank as hostages. We demand one billion dollars from this bank in exchange for their freedom. Mon grand, Bomb Voyage, himself has wired the room the hostages are in and if anyone tries anything we will blow it up."

Violet's mother immediately sprang into action and turned to Violet, her brothers, and Wilbur and said, "We're going to all run down the next street as terrified civilians. When we get to the first alley we come across, Violet and I will change. Dash, you and Wilbur will make sure no one sees us change. Wilbur, do you mind watching Dash while Violet and I take care of this? My husband should hear about this on the news and be here soon, but I don't want to take the risk waiting while there are hostages."

Wilbur nodded and said, "No problem" but was interrupted Dash who yelled, "Again! Why am I stuck on the sidelines again?"

Violet's mother narrowed her eyes and said, "Do not take that tone with me. You know you are still grounded for the spaghetti can incident. If you want to save the day you need to at least be able to responsibly watch your brother for a few hours."

Dash glared off to the side and sunk into the seat before grumbling, "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, let's go. Now remember, we are all normal terrified people running for our lives, okay?" Violet's mother said as she retrieved a small bag from the car's glove box and threw open her door with a horrified expression. She then paused long enough to see the rest of them following suite. Several minutes later, Violet was finishing up putting on her mask as her mother and her hurried to the entrance of the alley they had chosen. There Dash and Wilbur were all watching for "danger".

Seeing her, Wilbur gave a sly smile and dramatically said, "Thank God you're here Supergirl! There are evil-doers who have innocent citizens and they've got a bomb!"

Violet playfully rolled her eyes and replied, "That's Invisigirl, thank-you very much and I think these 'evil-doers' will have quite a few bombs."

Violet's mother then signaled for them all to come over as she said to Dash, "Okay, now Wilbur and you can watch the action from a distance, but you stay at a distance. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Wilbur gave a quick nod while Dash made more of a head bob with a disgruntled expression.

Just before Violet and her mother left, Wilbur tapped Violet on her shoulder and said, "Remember to smile for the cameras once you've saved the day."

Violet laughed and shook her head, "I want to be half-way to wherever we're eating for lunch before the mob of flashbulbs and cameras show up."

With that, Violet and her mother ran back around the corner to the building where Bomb Voyage and the mysterious woman had apparently disappeared back into. The immediate area surrounding the building was deserted with a group of onlookers forming about fifty feet behind where Violet was. Looking back, Violet thought she could just see the tops of two heads with one of spiky blonde hair and another black-haired with a point melding into the crowd.

"So who is that woman Bomb Voyage is teaming up with? Every time I've seen him, he's always been solo." Violet asked between breaths as they neared the building.

"No idea. I've never seen her before either. Be careful around her until we know what she's capable of. We know Voyage isn't afraid to kill people and she could be the same."

Violet and her mother veered to the side of the building to find a way into the building without being seen by Voyage or the woman. Their goal was to find the hostages and safely separate them from danger before engaging either of the villains. A few feet along the side of the building, Violet and her mother found a cracked window that Violet's mother was able to shrink and stretch her arm into and opened the window enough for them to get into. They entered a large empty room filled with cubicles and silently made their way out into a long carpeted hall. Here they were able to hear the muffled talking from a pair of people closer to where the entrance to the building was.

Violet mouthed, "Voyage?" to her mother who gave a terse nod. The appearance of an approaching shadow caused both Violet and her mother to jump back into the room with the cubicles. They caught the figure move down the hall and then make a turn.

"They might be going to check on the hostages. Follow and then come right back." Violet's mother whispered.

Violet nodded and then turned invisible. She silently ran and caught up with the figure, which had been the woman. Up close, Violet was able to get a good look of her. She looked to be about Voyage's age, but was very fit. She wore striped top and a pair of tight black pants. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun that was mostly hidden by a black hat. Her face was paled with white make-up and black accents around her eyes. She had on deep red lipstick on her frowning mouth. In all, Violet thought she looked almost exactly like a female version of Voyage, except for the long black bow she carried and the holster filled with arrows on her back. Violet trailed her for a few feet before the woman opened a door into what looked like a conference room. The woman only kept the door open for a few seconds before letting it close, but Violet was able to see a group of people huddled on the floor who all seemed to simultaneously shrink back from the woman's appearance. Off to the side, there was a man lying on the floor with a woman hovering over him, obscuring his upper body. However Violet was able to see the black arrow sticking out of the man's abdomen and a large red stain surrounding where it penetrated. The Voyage-looking woman gave a satisfied nod and turned on the spot as she began strutting back down the hallway, nearly knocking into Violet. Violet went straight back to her mother and told her what had happened.

"Okay, I'm going to go distract Voyage and the woman while you go and get the hostages to safety." Violet's mother instructed and Violet nodded.

Violet's mother then sneaked back out of the window they entered in while Violet made her way back to the conference room with the hostages. Cracking the door, she caught the initial looks of fear in the hostages' faces and then the immediate spill of relieved thanks. Violet glanced back down the hall before making a "shh" motion as she entered the room.

She first moved to the injured man and saw that the arrow was buried deep in his abdomen and the amount of blood surrounding the wound had grown significantly in just the short time Violet had been gone.

"He tried to call for help on the phones and that psycho woman shot him!" said the woman who had been standing over the man.

Violet surveyed the room as her mind raced. In total there were about 20 people including the injured man and from the position of the arrow, Violet was afraid to move him too much in case it caused further damage.

"Everyone, I will be right back. I'm going to get something so we can get out of here safely, but be ready to move when I get back." Violet instructed as she headed back for the door.

As she started down the hall, she heard a voice say, "Looking for a pair of these?"

Violet's head whipped around and she nearly busted out laughing. Before her stood Wilbur, in his normal t-shirt and jeans, but he was also wearing a pair of black supersuit boots and gloves with a mask that awkwardly fit him around his eyes. In each hand, he gripped the handle to a pair of empty mailroom carts.

"What are you wearing?" Violet halfway giggled.

"Seriously? A fellow hero comes to lend aid and help in a crisis and he is asked what he is wearing?" Wilbur answered in a fake hurt voice.

"I never said I needed help from another hero." Violet countered with a smile.

"Okay, fine. Call me the wanna-be sidekick that helps speed things along for the real superheroes to save the day. And these are Dash's by the way." Wilbur said as he gestured to his gloves and mask.

"Well then, my eager sidekick. Let's go save some people." Violet said heading back to the other room. Wilbur followed behind, pushing the pair of carts.

Entering the room, Violet saw the group all standing and waiting by the injured man. Seeing Wilbur, most of the people's faces changed to slight looks of confusion.

" This is…my partner superhero." Violet said introducing Wilbur.

"I don't even get a cool superhero name? What about a lame sidekick name?" Wilbur teased as they moved the carts over to the man.

"Considering you're not supposed to be here right now, we'll work on names later." Violet replied as she pushed the carts together forming a make do stretcher. Turning her attention back to the other people she said, "Okay, we're all going to lift him onto the carts on three. Try to keep him as level as possible."

Violet, Wilbur and a few of the other people managed to get the unconscious man onto the carts and carefully moved as a group to the door.

"Does anyone know how to get out of here besides the front entrance?" Violet asked.

"There's a parking garage attached to the back of the building." A voice in the crowd said.

"Perfect. Now, everyone's going to head out there while my partner and I go to help Elastigirl defeat Bomb Voyage and his new partner. That should give you all enough cover and time to get out of here." Violet said and handed the carts off to one of the people and the group quickly left down the hall.

"You probably need to also get out of here so my mom doesn't see you." Violet said to Wilbur.

"She already has. I ran into her when I was sneaking in the building. How do you think I knew to get the carts?" Wilbur replied with a smirk.

Violet felt the shock register on her face. "Wow, you better watch it or she'll adopt you into the family."

Wilbur laughed and said, "You better hurry and meet up with your mom and let her know the hostages are safe. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." He then started down a new hallway.

"And where are you going? We came in through that way." Violet said pointing behind her.

Wilbur paused and said over his shoulder, "We've still got to apprehend Bomb Appetite and his little chickie-poo and let's just say you're not the only one who can become invisible."

Wilbur then disappeared down the hallway. Violet stood in the hallway a moment longer, feeling both confused and intrigued, before taking off towards the building's main entrance. As she breached the building's doors, Violet saw Bomb Voyage and the archer woman standing together as the woman took shots at Violet's mother. It looked like Bomb Voyage was activating bombs and attaching them to arrow for the woman to shoot. Violet raced over to her mother and threw up a shield.

She could hear the shocked reactions from the other pair as her mother said, "Everyone's safe?"

"Yeah, by now everyone should be in the building's garage. What's going on here?"

"I got Voyage's detonator to the building. Voyage and his new girlfriend-" Violet's mother began before being cut off by the woman.

"Mon amour and I have told you and everyone else a hundred times. It's Arrow-voir. As in au revoir but with your English word for arrow" said the woman in her almost unintelligible accent. She then shook her head exasperatedly.

Next to her Voyage gave an assenting superior nod before adding, "Ils sont trop occupés brusque sortie dans leurs costumes stupide."

As the pair were talking, Violet saw a shadow creep sprint close to Arrow-voir. As it paused, Violet caught the top of Wilbur's hair peeking out around the woman's legs. He then backed up a few feet and Violet saw in his arms were the quiver. Making eye contact with Violet, Wilbur gave gaging gesture as he pointed to Voyage and Arrow-voir, who were looking like they were seriously considering giving up fighting Violet and her mother so they could make-out.

"-ma biche." Voyage finished saying to Arrow-voir. Wilbur's head snapped around to Voyage.

"Dude, what did you just call her?" Wilbur said in bewilderment. Voyage and Arrow-voir turned to Wilbur with shocked faces. Seeing the quiver in his arms their expressions became twin whited masks of rage.

"Uhh….Parley? That's French right?" Wilbur said.

"Tu es completement débile! Ce qui est mauvais avec vos cheveux?" Bon Voyage replied

Arrow-voir snickered and turned her aim with her only arrow to Wilbur. Wilbur then began running to Violet still cradling the quiver. Violet raced to intercept Wilbur and created a force field around both of them as the arrow flew from the bow. Violet staggered back as the arrow exploded across her field.

"You okay?" Wilbur asked out of breath as he carefully placed the holder on the ground

"I'm good. Let's just say our newest power couple's creations aren't fun to block." Violet said letting the field drop. Across from them Violet's mother was quickly neared Voyage and Arrow-voir. The pair were now scrambling to arm themselves with bombs as Arrow-voir was now weaponless.

"Yea, sorry about the little commentary back there, but, hey, I did get the arrows!" Wilbur finished with a grin.

"Job well done, Invisiboy. Let's wrap this up because I'm starving." Violet teased.

"Come on, I think I've earned at least a slightly cooler superhero name than that. I sound like a member of your fan club!" Wilbur complained between breaths as they ran to Violet's mother.

"Okay, you want a lame supername? Bon Voyage's 'chickie-poo' is named Arrow-voir; as in au revoir but with arrow. It's that _so_ clever?" Violet replied sarcastically.

They met up with Violet's mother and carefully made their way towards Voyage and Arrow-voir. Voyage and Arrow-voir were desperately hurling bombs while obviously looking for a way to escape. When Violet's group got close enough, Violet a field this time around Voyage and Arrow-voir.

"You might want to deactivate those." Wilbur said as he pointed to all of the blinking red light. Voyage glared at Wilbur through the field before hastily deactivating the bombs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Violet saw at least four different colored with antennae protruding out of their roofs rapidly approaching. The reporters had arrived.

"M-Elastigirl?" Violet said uneasily.

Violet's mother regarded the vans before saying to Violet, "Let your field down and I'll handle things here. It'll be easier for me to brush off them than you, especially if we have to explain both a new villain and a new superhero." As she finished she looked pointedly at Wilbur.

"Okay, see you at the van." Violet let down the field and her mother gave two swift punches to knock both Bomb Voyage and Arrow-voir out. Violet pulled Wilbur away and saw the ground in front of her light up as the first flashes of cameras started.

As they ran back to the alley so they could change, Violet said, "Well, that was one plan that didn't go off totally as planned."

"Hey, I thought we made a great team. That was a total rush!" Wilbur replied with a grin.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like my brother. Speaking of whom, how did you manage to leave him?" Violet asked.

"It was easy. He said he was going to wait for your dad and I could go help you. I think he was hoping your dad could say he could fight and didn't want to risk me repeating what your mom said."

As they rounded the corner into the alley, Wilbur was suddenly knocked to the ground as a fully-costumed Dash rammed into him.

Dash blinked in surprise for a second at seeing Violet and Wilbur. Helping Wilbur up, he said excitedly, "Is dad here? Do you guys need help?"

Violet loudly whispered to Wilbur, "I think I missed the apology for hitting you in there."

Dash didn't seem to notice as he continued to wait for a reply to his questions.

Finally Wilbur said, "Actually, your mom should be handing the evil lovebirds off to the police as we speak."

Dash's face fell and he abruptly turned and stalked off complaining to himself while angrily taking off his supersuit.

* * *

><p>*Creeps out of the shadows*<p>

Umm…yea, let's start off with the HUGE, "I'm sorry". Real-life junk over Christmas break got in the way of me even starting to write this. Then school happened and before I knew it, it's half-way through January. Then I start to write this monster and oh gosh, I hate this chapter with a passion. It was just overall a pain to write and I had the worst case of writer's block through it all (and I blame like 99.99999999% of it on Arrow-voir, but we'll get to her in a second.). So there are all of the pathetic excuses I have for why this is late and I am sorry. Thank-you to all who have been reading this since my last update, the reviews are what has been pushing me to get this done and move on to better chapters. Also a huge thank-you to all who tried to offer help with the French. That was during the time when I was M.I.A so SORRY for not getting back to you guys, but you guys are awesome for offering! In the end, I tried to make Voyage's talking very minimal and since he was with Arrow-voir, I didn't want to write it anyway. The only real part you might be interested in the translation is the "ma biche" part which means "my doe" but sounds like to my English ears a less flattering name.

Okay, so let's talk for a bit about my horrible OC Character and her creation. Basically when I envisioned Bomb Voyage in the future when this all takes place, I originally made up that he had two daughters by now, one who was into the whole super villain thing and one who was just okay about it, but was always reminding her dad she had things she needed to go to. They were replaced because I just plain couldn't think of TWO French-y puns. Arrow-voir was hard enough to come up with. Also briefly, I was going to have Voyage's girlfriend be Spanish and pregnant. There was going to be a little part where in Spanish she says she's pregnant (embarazada) and Wilbur was going to be like, "You're embarrassed about something?" She was then going to point to preggo belly and Wilbur was going to be like, "Oh! No, you shouldn't be embarrassed about being pregnant with Voyage's kid. It probably won't look like him too much." But then I thought about it and was like yeah, an OC who is fluent in Spanish, French and English, oh, and she's pregnant with a villian's kid. HELLO BAD FAN FICTION! So I stuck with a mediocre female Voyage with a bow and arrow and a really bad name whose big claim to fame was giving me writer's block. Hopefully she won't be back.

If you guys are wondering, Superhero Wilbur will be back. I just have no idea about a superhero name for him right now and as you saw the last name I came up with was…yeah…any suggestions there would be appreciated. I am trying to make it something alluding to speed/time since he's from the future.

If anything think of this as my Valentine's Day present to you guys!...I wish it was better….Have a lame poem with it!

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Arrow-voir_

_Makes my head sore!_

I will try to make the next update soon(-ish?) See you guys then!

~Claire


End file.
